vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Ones
Summary The Dark Ones are a species of humanoid creatures, they are descendants of humans, mutated after the nuclear fallout of World War III. They posses many abilities and traits that are unique compared to other creatures of the Metro 2033 universe, making them stand out as possibly the most dangerous and powerful. Though rarely seen, the Dark Ones are seen as the main antagonists throughout both iterations of Metro 2033, in which they are posed as a threat, aggressively descending from the surface to Artyom's home station of Exhibition. They were first revealed to mankind not long after a young Artyom opened the great hermetic door of the Botanical Gardens to glimpse the surface. Eventually, the Dark Ones found the entrance and explored the Metro, making Exhibition the first station and human contact they came across. They were not bloodthirsty beasts as most believed, but sentient beings that wanted peace with humanity. Unfortunately Metro citizens didn't understand their desire to live in symbiotic society, thus they attacked the Dark Ones before any attempt to create peace was ever made. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C '''or '''9-B, likely higher Name: The Dark Ones (Чёрные) (In Russian they're called Blacks) Origin: Metro: 2033 Gender: Unknown (They might be asexual, or might possess a different way of breeding that is not like a natural Earth creature) Age: Unknown (They do have navels, and can have children, such as the Little Dark One) Classification: Homo novus (Latin for "new man") Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, x-ray vision, possible Intangibility, Precognition, Invisibility, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Extra-Sensory Perception (They can see ghosts, cause hallucinations and break reality, such as illogically create new paths that did not exist and erase/create memories, within a person's mind or dreams by playing with their memories, as well as transfer memories from one being to another) Attack Potency: At least Street level+ or Wall level, likely higher (Capable of killing several humans with their psychic presence alone, even if they are mentally well and strong. They seem to effortlessly deal with lesser beasts with telekinetic powers and have never been physically put to a standstill) Speed: Peak Human movement and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class as a child (Based on the Little Dark One), possibly Street Class+ to Wall Class as an adult Durability: Street level+ to Wall level (Can ignore most gunfire up to a certain point; Intangibility has no known limit; Unaffected by high levels of radiation and cold temperatures) Stamina: Superhuman (The Little Dark One never appeared to tire, even while leading a Demon away from Artyom, who can move at Sub-Sonic speeds) Range: Unknown, possibly planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above average (being able to communicate with several different beings and use psychic abilities. However, they do not have any knowledge of using basic technology, with the exception the Little Dark One. Weaknesses: They seem to not fully control or make use of their powers occasionally, possibly implying some are smarter, stronger or more advanced than others. They are mostly pacifists, and dislike killing. They also hibernate, as seen by Khan and Artyom in D-6, however it is not known if this is voluntary or essential to their function. They did not inherit the ability to comprehend or use technology after their creation. It seems the upper limit to this is using simple melee weapons and wearing clothing, as seem by the Little Dark One. Feats: Killed multiple humans solo through their very presence and psychic influence. This is speculated to be unintentional and a side effect of their powers gained through mutation. Although they don't understand their own strength, they can still hold their own against humans and several beasts alone. Such as the Dark One that protected child Artyom. Notes: * They have odd inconsistencies with their powers in both the novels and the games. However, they are always depicted as beings above humankind in the food chain. * Their design and physical features seem partially inspired by both the mythological Bigfoot and sci-fi "Grays", alien beings with large heads, and odd proportions for their limbs * The first one to appear in the series is actually a ghost. It was killed by Artyom's friend in events prior to Metro: 2033. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metro 2033 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Mutants Category:Teleportation Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users